Just another day in Boston.
Today's episode shows an average day in the life of the denizens of Boston and their looking at their lives. As people move in, they insert themselves in the lives of their families and their friends. Most notably, the Harpers make a statement in support of one of their new employees, Christopher Mannington by coloring their hair pink, like Christopher has. DAN REGENT: This....is Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you today by Oxydol, brightens clothes as it gets out stains; and by....Pringles. Once you pop, you can't, you can't you can't stop. Scene One Background: St. Botolph Street, a smaller street between Newbury and Boylston Streets in the Back Bay area of Boston. A young man is headed out of his apartment and is on his way to work. His name is Jay Morrison, and he is a defense attorney working out of the public defender's office. He is on his way to work, when he sees someone he is familiar with, but he does not remember. Until he sees her face. It is his aunt Adrienne Harper. She had been once married to his dad's brother, Wade Morrison. ADRIENNE: Excuse me, I wasn't....Jay? JAY: It's me, Aunt Adrienne. ADRIENNE: How long have you been in Boston, honey? JAY: I have been here a few months, ever since Mom died. She finally said a few weeks ago, before she passed away, that a law practice in Providence was not worth the effort. ADRIENNE: I swear, your mother had her share of issues. JAY: Yeah, she did. Ever since Dad passed, Mother was always going on and on about something! ADRIENNE: She did love you. JAY: Yeah, she did. I heard you married a man named Michael Farrington, and then he died. ADRIENNE: Yes, he did. I got remarried.....to a woman. JAY: That is great. Who is she? ADRIENNE: Veronica Harper. JAY: Aunt Adrienne, that is great. You married into the Harpers. That is the pinnacle of family, yes? ADRIENNE: They are great. Veronica is sensational. JAY: I saw your pictures with her at the NE Medical Center ball; and you two were at the State House with that bill signing with Gov. Patrick. ADRIENNE: Yeah, she and I are the family representatives for all sorts of events. Ever since Veronica's brother, Michael passed away, she and I have been working with helping the Harpers and their charitable functions. JAY: Sounds as if you and Aunt Veronica are quite busy. ADRIENNE: Yes, we are, but never busy to spend time with you, my darling. JAY: Are you busy tonight? I have to work, but I can take some time off, if I am not in court. ADRIENNE: Veronica and I are going to be at our nephew, Dylan Harper's house tonight. He's having a birthday party for his twins. JAY: His twins? ADRIENNE: He adopted a pair of fraternal twins, and their fifth birthday is today. JAY: I would love to be there. You tell him that I will be there. ADRIENNE: I will do so. See you tonight? JAY: I will be there. ADRIENNE: See you then. (Jay heads down St. Botolph Street to the Public Defender's office. Adrienne smiles, as she sees how her nephew has grown up.) Scene Two Background: Tremont Street, near the north end of Boston. In a small house near Massachusetts General Hospital, a woman is dressed in her best clothes is getting ready for her day. She is Dr. Alicia Mannington, who has just begun a Psychiatric practice associated with Massachusetts General. Her brother, Christopher, is getting ready for his first day of work as the Media Relations head of Harper Industries. ALICIA: Christopher David! Are you still in the shower?! CHRISTOPHER: No, Alicia, I am coming! (Christopher comes down, he is very handsome young man, although he has a phenomenal amount of pink color in his hair.) ALICIA: Don't tell me you're going to work in PINK hair! CHRISTOPHER: Alicia, they already know about my pink hair. ALICIA: Who knew about it? CHRISTOPHER: Sheila Watkins herself. ALICIA: The Co-CEO?! What about Dylan, her co-CEO? CHRISTOPHER: He understood. ALICIA: I can call them you know. (Alicia goes to the phone. She dials Dylan's home.) (Cut to: Dylan's home. Sheila answers.) SHEILA: This is Sheila Watkins. ALICIA: Mrs. Watkins, this is Dr. Alicia Mannington. Did you and your brother hire my brother, Chris, as Media Relations head of your company? SHEILA: Yes, my cousin and I did. Dylan is not my brother, he is my cousin. (Only the family really knew that Dylan and Sheila were truly brother and sister, but the rest of the world thinks they are only cousins.) ALICIA: Oh, I am sorry. SHEILA: It's all right. Our parents were twins. His dad passed away some weeks ago. ALICIA: So you two did hire him. Are you upset with his pink hair? SHEILA: Not really. We think that it really gives our company some new blood. My mother was all right with it. ALICIA: All right. As long as you, Dylan and your mother are all right with it. SHEILA: Yes. My mother said, and I quote, "His pink hair will set us apart from every other company in the world. Who else has a Media Relations head, with a head of pink hair?" You know my mother. She's always been more at ease with the trends. ALICIA: All right. I am convinced. Thank you, Mrs. Watkins. (Alicia hangs up the phone. She shoots a look at her brother.) CHRISTOPHER: Well? ALICIA: You were telling the truth. Apparently, the Harpers have no minding of your pink hair. So, have a good day. CHRISTOPHER: Alicia Marie, why are you always on me about things? ALICIA: I promised Mom and Dad I would make sure you stay out of trouble. CHRISTOPHER: Who is older? ALICIA: You are. CHRISTOPHER: And? ALICIA: At least I don't make waves, but that is what makes you. You have a fun day. CHRISTOPHER: I will, sis. ALICIA: All right. I will drop it! (she grins) Someone has to watch over you, and you watch over me. CHRISTOPHER: Thanks sis, I will be home late. I think I am going to be getting myself into the routine of the job. ALICIA: What about dinner? CHRISTOPHER: I will have something called in. Aren't you working late tonight yourself? ALICIA: That's right, I am. I almost forgot that I have to talk with Dr. Stillwater tonight. We have a huge meeting. CHRISTOPHER: All right, sis. See ya later. ALICIA: All right, Chris. You do well on your first day. CHRISTOPHER: I will. Chris goes out to the T and takes it to the Arlington Street station. He looks up at the Harper Industries building, which we see for the first time in the entire time that Harpers Falls has existed. Harper Industries is located in the Back Bay area, near the Copley Square area. It is not as impressive as the Prudential Building or the John Hancock Building, the two tallest buildings in the Back Bay area, but it is a good building, where most of the Harper business ventures are taken care of. He enters the lobby where he is looked at in askance by the security. However, Dylan is waiting for him. He shoots the Security guard his famous withering look, and he quickly backs down. DYLAN: Forgive our security guard there, Christopher, but some of our employees aren't used to the pink hair. CHRISTOPHER: It's all right, Mr. Harper. DYLAN: Please, call me Dylan. Or Dyl. We don't go too much on formality here. CHRISTOPHER: All right, Dyl. You sure threw the fear of Harper into him. DYLAN: A look I learned from my grandfather, and my father, when they got mad. I perfected it. CHRISTOPHER: He backed down quickly. DYLAN (winking): The power of the name. (he laughs) (Enter: Sheila.) SHEILA: Welcome, Christopher. I am Sheila Watkins, but call me Sheila. CHRISTOPHER: Nice to meet you, Sheila. Dylan was giving me some history. SHEILA: I am glad. He is very good at it. Are you ready to work? CHRISTOPHER: Yes, I am. SHEILA: That is what we like to hear. We'll take you to your office. DYLAN: Sheila, I will escort him to his office. Could you go and have words with that guard over there? He gave Christopher a nasty look about his hair. SHEILA: I will do that. See you later, guys. CHRISTOPHER: Thanks you two. DYLAN: We're glad for it. (Christopher is escorted to his new office by Dylan, while Sheila is reading the security guard the riot act for his rudeness.) Scene Three Background: MCI-Plymouth. Erica is being visited by an angry Hannah. She, Craig, Steven and Samantha are there to confront her on another attempt by her to take Maggie. ERICA: Well, I am glad to see you all came to your senses. Are you conceding giving me Nigel's daughter?! HANNAH: Go to hell, Aunt Erica! ERICA: I will get her! SAMANTHA: No you will not! I will see to that. ERICA: Oh, really?! Michael can't help you now, you bitch! He's dead! (At that personal shot, Hannah winces. Craig comforts her. Samantha is angered even more) SAMANTHA: You evil bitch! You just HAD to rub it in to Hannah, of all people, that her father is dead! ERICA (dismissively): Just stating the facts! HANNAH: Facts?! I know for a fact that my father is dead and buried! You make me want to wretch! I would kill you, but I would go into jail myself! ERICA (being flippant): Just being me, that's all! STEVEN: You are an evil woman, Erica! That is all you are! You destroyed my family, destroyed Hannah, I will be DAMNED if I let you destroy Maggie! I will NOT let you do that! ERICA: Who are YOU to tell me what I can and cannot do?! STEVEN: Who is the one in prison, Erica? Certainly not Craig, Hannah, Samantha or I. That leaves you, does it not?! ERICA: Shut up! CRAIG: I am warning you, Erica, for the last time! You leave my family alone, or I will make sure you grow OLD in this place! ERICA: Your threats don't scare me! CRAIG: You had better be scared, Erica! No wonder nobody in the family wants to have anything to do with you! ERICA: How dare you! SAMANTHA: No, how dare YOU?! You make me sick, Erica. And I have a message from the rest of the family! ERICA: What is it? SAMANTHA: You are on your own! ERICA: You can't be SERIOUS! SAMANTHA: I am deadly serious! ERICA: I am a Harper! You cannot deny that! SAMANTHA: Can't deny it, Erica, but we're not up for claiming you now! (Samantha, Steven, Hannah and Craig walk out calmly. Erica is enraged.) ERICA: You can't keep me in here forever! I will make sure of THAT! (She slams her hand on the table.) Scene Four Background: Jamie and AJ's apartment. Jamie is in bed, which is unusual for him, given it is mid-afternoon. He took his temperature and he is not really feeling well. Anngelique takes a day off from work and is over taking care of her brother. ANNGELIQUE: How are you doing, honey? JAMIE (looking and feeling terrible): I seem to have worn a groove between the bedroom and the bathroom. I've been over that toilet several times in the past three hours alone. It's lucky I am even able to keep anything down. ANNGELIQUE: I know, baby brother. Jeff brought you your medicine before he went to work. He'll be over later on. JAMIE: Thanks, sis. I just hope I can keep something down. ANNGELIQUE: Well, I called AJ, but he was in some meeting. I am going to get on his case for this. JAMIE (terrified): Anngie, he told me about his meeting. I kind of know what it is about, but he did not tell me the gist of it. He told me to call him if I am still not feeling well. ANNGELIQUE: I know he did, babe. I will keep trying to call him. JAMIE: Oh, no! I have to go back to the bathroom! This is driving me mad! (He flees to the bathroom) (Jamie's cell rings, Anngelique picks it up, it is AJ) AJ: Jamie? ANNGELIQUE: No, it's Anngelique. Jamie's in the bathroom. AJ: Well, well, Minz. What are you doing over there?! And what are you doing with Jamie's cell? ANNGELIQUE: What are YOU doing, Johnny Boy?! I thought you were worried about Jamie. And I said, Jamie is in the bathroom, he's been throwing up for the past three hours! AJ: That is why I called him. ANNGELIQUE: I am taking care of him! Nobody else is. AJ: What about Jeff? ANNGELIQUE: Jeff stopped over on his lunch break. He brought him his medicine and he will be back over here after he's done with work! Which is more than I can say you did! AJ: I am sorry my meeting ran over. I am on my way home now! ANNGELIQUE (stunned): You're on your way home?! AJ: Of course, I am! That was why I was in that meeting. ANNGELIQUE: What is going on, Johnny Boy?! AJ: I am willing to tell you, but only because you are Jamie's sister. I was meeting with the heads of the station and I told them that I am taking a leave of absence. I've been doing news for a long time now, and I really want to spend more time with Jamie. I will do some free lance work for the station certainly, but I want to spend as much time as I can with Jamie. ANNGELIQUE: Oh, you do, eh? AJ: Yes, Minz, I do! I do love him, you know. ANNGELIQUE: Oh, I just bet you do! AJ (angered, for the first time since we met him): Listen to me, you snip! How dare you question the love I have for your brother. ANNGELIQUE (furious): How dare you even DATE my baby brother! (Jamie is shaking. Anngelique looks over. She is sickened.) AJ: What's wrong, Minz, finally speechless for once in your miserable life?! ANNGELIQUE (quietly): No, Johnny Boy! Jamie heard our fight! AJ (saddened): Oh LORD! ANNGELIQUE: Just get here soon! AJ: I am outside the door, Minz! ANNGELIQUE: Oh.... (AJ comes in, and comforts Jamie, who begins to cry. Anngelique is upset, because she was responsible for this fight.) ANNGELIQUE: Jamie, honey, I am sorry I did this. I should have never provoked AJ. AJ (glaring at his ex-wife): Jamie shouldn't have to choose! He loves both of us. We shouldn't even be involving him in this! ANNGELIQUE: I know that, Johnny Boy! This is all my fault. AJ (softly to Jamie): You get some rest, baby. I will make you some broth here in a minute. (Jamie nods. AJ smiles at his boyfriend. After he shuts the door, AJ glares at Anngelique.) ANNGELIQUE: Well?! AJ: The next time you dare to question my love for your brother, I will make sure you really ARE humiliated! ANNGELIQUE: You can't threaten me! AJ: You know, you busted me numerous times about my so-called "affairs", Minz, but does your family know about all the affairs YOU pulled?! ANNGELIQUE (stunned): You cannot be SERIOUS! AJ: Especially that affair with the deputy that you met after Jamie had his nervous breakdown. ANNGELIQUE: Who told you about that?! AJ: Oh, please, Minz! Who didn't know about it?! My god, it was news all over! The whole TOWN knew about it! Even the Ames family knew about it! ANNGELIQUE: Who told you? I demand to know. AJ: Let's see, who was it?! Oh, yeah! YOUR old friend, Rhonda Whittenberg! ANNGELIQUE (irate): That BITCH! I told her in confidence! AJ: Ain't that just too bad. After all the times you called me an adulterer, to find out that you are no better than I am?! ANNGELIQUE: I will deal with you later! I am gonna deal with Rhonda Whittenberg first! AJ: What Jamie would think if someone told him that his sister was a common tramp! ANNGELIQUE: I would advise you NOT to say anything to him about it! AJ: He already knows. ANNGELIQUE: You son of a BITCH! You told him?! AJ: Of course not, I did not say anything about that to him. I am not THAT stupid! ANNGELIQUE: Well, then who did tell him that?! AJ: Rhonda did. ANNGELIQUE: She didn't! That wicked woman has a mouth on her like a cannon! Always shooting it off! (Jamie comes out. He is sad.) JAMIE: AJ's right. Rhonda came up to me a few days after Mom and Dad died. She blabbed it all about you and the deputy. She would not shut up about it. It was as if she was bragging about it. ANNGELIQUE: I am sorry that you had to hear about it. JAMIE: I don't judge you, just like I didn't judge AJ's past. ANNGELIQUE (hugging her brother): You are perhaps the best of all of us, honey. You took their deaths the hardest and you're perhaps the sanest of all of us in this crazy family. I was ashamed of that. I was hurting from Mom and Dad's death, and then I was fighting with AJ all the time, and then it happened. AJ: Your sister is right, sweetie, you are the best of all of us in this wacky family. I'll get you tucked back in bed, and then, I am going to get that broth. ANNGELIQUE (crestfallen): Would you like some help, Johnny Boy? AJ: Of course, I would, Minz. We've got someone to take care of. Someone we BOTH love very much. ANNGELIQUE: You are right on THAT one. We do love him. (AJ and Anngelique go into the kitchen) Scene Five Background: Dylan's home. It is later in the afternoon. Dylan and Sheila are having a drink before their dinner. Dylan, who doesn't drink very often, is having a diet soda; while Sheila is having some wine. SHEILA: Christopher Mannington made a marvelous debut as the Media Relations head today. Aside from that guard. DYLAN: What happened to that guard? SHEILA (winking): I fired him. DYLAN: I am glad. I never liked him. Even when Dad worked there, he resented our family. SHEILA: He will find a better job. When I fired him, I was merciful and then I gave him a good recommendation to the prison system, and he was hired, on my word, at MCI-Framingham. He starts there tomorrow. DYLAN: That is good. SHEILA: And now, back about Christopher. He was an instant hit! DYLAN: He was, wasn't he? The shareholders simply fell in love with him. Pink hair and all! SHEILA: He was articulate, funny, and just totally endearing. And his enthusiasm. DYLAN: That he was, dear. Dad would have liked him. Heck, so would Grandfather. Grandfather would have been charmed, just like everyone else! SHEILA: Mom fell in love with him too. DYLAN: I think Derek was astonished to see Chris's head pink. SHEILA: I know, Cathy and Ashley were impressed with it. DYLAN: Ashley wants her hair pink. I told her we'd think about it. SHEILA (grinning): Good idea. DYLAN: I am thinking the kids can have a pink streak, nothing too showy, but something that sets them apart. I talked with their grandparents, and they are cool with it. SHEILA: That is a good idea. My hair wouldn't allow pink, as dark as mine is. I would have to have it bleached. DYLAN: Same here. (Enter Wendy. She is sporting a pink streak in her hair!) SHEILA (astonished): Aunt Wendy! DYLAN (grinning broadly): Mom?! When did you......? WENDY (smiling): This afternoon. I went to my salon. I swear Jacques did a double take when I asked him. DYLAN (laughing): Mom, it's YOU! You look very happening! WENDY: Thank you honey. (She hugs Dylan) DYLAN: You convinced me. I talked with the twins' grandparents and they are on board with it. SHEILA: Are you thinking what I am thinking, Dyl? DYLAN: Yeah, I am. I think we really ARE twins, considering we are on the same page about everything. SHEILA (hugging her cousin): I think we are twins too. Twin cousins aren't that uncommon. The next day, the twins are sporting pink streaks in their hair. Ashley looks lovely with her blond hair with alternating streaks; while Derek's is also alternating pink and blond. Sheila had some streaks bleached, and she is wearing pink; as is Dylan and Adam, who had their full heads of hair bleached and colored pink. ADAM: Pink is in. SHEILA: Yes, it is! DYLAN: You know it, guys! SHEILA: The Asburys shocked us all! DYLAN: Yeah, they did, dear. Even THEY colored their hair pink! ADAM: Ashley and Derek were grinning widely! ASHLEY: Grammy Asbury looked cool! DEREK: Yeah. So did Grampy. SHEILA: I liked it. They looked so dignified. DEREK: They looked cool, didn't they, Auntie Sheila? SHEILA: Yes, they did, sweetie. They looked awesome. DEREK: Yeah, they looked awesome! (He grins shyly) (Enter Allen who is wearing a baseball cap. He is grinning as well) SHEILA: Allen? (Allen whips off his hat, to reveal a full head of pink hair!) ADAM: Whoa! DEREK: You too, Uncle Allen? DYLAN (laughing): You look AWESOME, bro! SHEILA: When did you do that? ALLEN: Just now. If you think that is great, look at your mother. (Along comes Sheila's mother Michelle. She has a head full of pink hair too!) SHEILA (laughing): MOM! You look fantastic! MICHELLE (smiling): You like?! Sydney thinks it looks beautiful! DYLAN: It looks wonderful, Aunt Michelle. MICHELLE: Thank you honey. (The family goes down to Louisburg Square. Enjoying the stares of everyone. June Harper grins as she sees her family.) JUNE: The pink brigade eh?! DYLAN: Yep, we are. JUNE (smiling): I love it! (The family heads down to their house.) Mid Show Bumpers: DAN REGENT: This portion of Harpers Falls has been brought to you today by Squeezably soft Charmin Bathroom tissue. We'll continue with part two of Harpers Falls in just a moment. DAN REGENT: And now, part two of Harpers Falls. Scene Six Background: Dylan's townhouse. The family admires their pink hair. DYLAN: Wow! Good thing Sheila, Adam and I had our hair bleached to do this. ADAM: True. Christopher Mannington did a good thing for us. SHEILA: And it is a good tie in. WENDY: What do you mean, Sheila? SHEILA: We had been planning on doing something for Breast Cancer awareness. DYLAN (understanding his cousin's words): Excellent idea, dear. What does Chris think about that? He would be the one who would get the word out to the media. ADAM: I'll call him. (Cut to: Chris and Alicia's home. Chris is home, Alicia is still at her meeting with Dr. Stillwater.) CHRISTOPHER: Hello? Hi, Adam. ADAM (split screen with Christopher): Hey, Chris. Are you at home yourself? CHRISTOPHER: Yes. Alicia is still at the hospital. What is going on? ADAM: Let me put Dylan on, he could explain it better. CHRISTOPHER: OK. (Dylan takes the phone.) DYLAN: Chris, is that you? CHRISTOPHER: Yes, it is. DYLAN: What do you think of this idea? Breast Cancer awareness is this month, and as such, me, my cousin, her husband, my spouse, my kids, their paternal grandparents; my aunt and my mother had our hair colored pink. What do you think? CHRISTOPHER (enthused): Wow! That is a good idea. DYLAN: There is another method to our madness. We also did it in support of you. CHRISTOPHER (touched): Thank you all, I really do appreciate that. I will plan a good media blitz on this for Breast Cancer awareness. DYLAN: Excellent. Talk to you tomorrow. (Christopher ends the cell call. Alicia comes into the house.) ALICIA: Who were you talking to, Chris? CHRISTOPHER: Dylan Harper. ALICIA: He called you? CHRISTOPHER: Yes, he did. Actually, Adam called me first. ALICIA: Whatever for? CHRISTOPHER: They were discussing something about Breast Cancer Awareness. ALICIA: Ironic. Beth Stillwater was talking about that at the hospital. CHRISTOPHER: Well, the Harpers went and did something radical. ALICIA: What? CHRISTOPHER: Adam, Dylan, Sheila, Derek, Ashley, Allen, and even Sheila's mother, Michelle and Dylan's mother, Wendy, all colored their hair pink! ALICIA (grinning): Interesting! Well, I have a surprise for you too, Christopher. (Alicia, who had her hair covered by a floppy hat, removes it to reveal HER hair is pink as well!) CHRISTOPHER: Alicia! YOU?! ALICIA: You like?! CHRISTOPHER (hugging his sister): I LOVE it! ALICIA: I thought it over, and your pink hair is what makes you who you are. I know I can be hard on you, but you have always been out there, and I envied you that. I was always shy, and I always wanted to be more out there like you are. CHRISTOPHER: Thank you, little sis. ALICIA: Can you help me be more out there like you? CHRISTOPHER: Of course. (The two siblings bond) Scene Seven Background: The setting shifts to Marshall City, Connecticut, where about 25% of the new characters came from. A woman named Rhonda Whittenberg is looking at her newspaper while sitting outside of Ames Plaza (the headquarters of Ames Industries, although Scott operates it out of Boston). She is not happy. She had just gotten a call from Anngelique Minzell reaming into her for telling Jamie about his sister's affairs. RHONDA: Maybe I could have gone about it differently, but I had to tell Jamie about his sister. (Her friend, Sarah, is sitting across from her.) SARAH: You should not have humiliated Jamie like that. You know how much family means to him. His brother and sister are the only family he has left, after that awful Erica had their parents murdered. RHONDA: I sometimes forget that they only have one another left. SARAH: Yeah, Rhonda. They do. RHONDA: Anngelique was not too pleased with me. SARAH: And well she wasn't. Not after what you did to Jamie, telling him all that. RHONDA: It was for the greater good. SARAH: But I think you did it to stick it to Anngelique. It failed. I would not blame Anngelique one bit for being mad at you. You know NOBODY messes with the Minzells. And you mess with Jamie, you are messing with her. RHONDA: What am I to do? SARAH: I would say, go to Boston and talk to her. RHONDA: She would probably slam the door in my face. She was not pleased with me. SARAH: Who's to say? Give it a chance. RHONDA: I will. SARAH: How are you getting there? RHONDA: I will drive. SARAH: Want me to come with you? RHONDA: Don't you have to work? SARAH: I talked with Mr. Bradshawe, and he said I have some vacation time coming. RHONDA: Very nice. I cannot wait. SARAH: Then, let's go, hon. (Rhonda and Sarah get into the car and prepare to drive.) Scene Eight Background: Dylan's townhouse. Dylan and Adam are watching a DVD of a classic English Show, Upstairs, Downstairs. It was a show that both had gotten into, and had received as a Christmas present from Libby Atchison. DYLAN: I am glad that Libby had suggested we get these DVDs. ADAM: It was a wonderful gift she got us. Wasn't it wonderful that the kids had a lovely party? DYLAN: Derek loved his new dolly; and Ashley enjoyed her new dump truck. Ashley also fell in love with her new pair of overalls that Mom got for her. ADAM: She looked lovely in them. The kids were exhausted after their party. Derek dropped right off to sleep with his new doll in his arms; and Ashley just fell asleep when she hit the pillow. DYLAN: I was so pleased that Sheila and Allen were able to help them get to bed. They were really wanting to help out. ADAM: You and Sheila are close. Some would say you two are so alike in a lot of ways. Did you two always confide in one another? DYLAN: Yep. Some people in the family think we're spiritual twins. ADAM: But you two aren't alike. DYLAN: True, but we were both born close enough in age that we bonded. We always had been close. We played together when we were kids; we napped together when we were babies; Mom and Aunt Michelle fed us at the same time, we had our bottles together. We went to school together, we did a lot of things together. We'd always been very close. (Enter Sheila) SHEILA: He's right, Adam. Sometimes, I think it is quite possible that Dylan and I could be twins. Since our parents were fraternal twins themselves. And now that bond that Uncle Mike and my mom had; and Dylan and I have; is being replicated in Derek and Catherine. Isn't that funny? How things from one generation go to the next? ADAM: It seems to be that way. But you two were from different parents. SHEILA: Yes, we were. Dylan's dad and my mom. I know it seems funny, but the twin genes were in both of us. By the way, what are you two watching? DYLAN: Upstairs, Downstairs. Libby got the boxed set for us. SHEILA: I like it. ADAM: Pull up a chair and join us. (Enter Allen) ALLEN: Hi, honey (he kisses Sheila). How are ya, bro of mine? (He gives his cousin in-law a hug) DYLAN: Doing well, Allen. Come and join in. ALLEN: Thanks, I will. (Allen sits next to Sheila in the love seat. Dylan and Adam are wearing their matching Harvard sleeping clothes; Sheila is wearing a Harper Academy nightshirt she had worn since high school; and Allen was wearing his Brown University sweatshirt and jogging pants. It would be hard to imagine that these four were members of a very prominent family.) SHEILA: Did Catherine get off to bed? ALLEN: Yes, she did. Audra told her a story and she was off to dreamland fast. (Dylan and Adam grin.) ADAM: Want something to eat? SHEILA: I will ring for the housekeeper. DYLAN: Good idea. ALLEN: I have a better idea. Why not order a pizza? DYLAN: Love it. ADAM: Any preferences? SHEILA: Supreme. DYLAN: Definitely supreme. (Sheila smiles and her and her cousin's eyes connect.) ADAM: Make it unanimous. ALLEN: All righty, then. That is what we will do. (Sheila and Dylan grin at one another. Allen recognizes the bond between his wife and her cousin. It is as if they were connected as twins.) Scene Nine Background: Logan Airport. A woman is running down the corridor to get to her luggage. Her carry-ons flying behind her. Elspeth Bennett is waiting for the woman. It is obviously her sister. ELSPETH: Maranda! MARANDA: Sis, you came! ELSPETH: I said I would. MARANDA: I am glad. I 'ad to leave London. ELSPETH: What happened with Robin? The love of your life? MARANDA: What love of me life? 'E wasn't worth the effort to waste, 'e wasn't! Anytime we'd have a date, 'e'd leave me on me own an' run down to Liverpool Street station. ELSPETH: Maranda, what are you talking about? MARANDA: Elspeth, the man was a bloody player! 'E 'ad more birds than a pet store! I never was so mad in me 'ole life! ELSPETH: All right, Maranda, I get it. Robin wasn't the man for you. Why do you say he was a player? MARANDA: One night, I followed 'im to Liverpool Station. I saw 'im with this one bird who looked a tons better lookin' than I was. I got so mad that I threw a bucket of water in 'is smug face. They screamed assault. But I screamed that 'e was a pimp! ELSPETH: All right, Maranda. I see what you mean. Did you get fined? MARANDA: Yes. I paid a fine of two quid. Then I told 'im where to go. 'E's now livin' with 'is new bird. I moved me things, and 'ad to get out of London. ELSPETH: I was wondering why you sent me information about your things being shipped. We have room at the Atchley Mansion for you to live with us. MARANDA: Thank you, sis. I appreciate this. ELSPETH: Did you apply for a visa? MARANDA: Yes, I did. ELSPETH: Hannah said she'd work with you getting a permanent citizenship here in the States. MARANDA: I appreciate that. She's a good one. ELSPETH: Yes, she is. She sent a limo here. She wants you to meet her great niece. MARANDA: I would love that. (The two sisters leave for the baggage claim area.) Scene Ten Background: MCI-Plymouth. Erica is sitting in her cell. She gets a glare from an extremely hostile guard. ERICA: Who the hell do you think you are? GUARD: Your worst nightmare come true, Erica Harper! ERICA: You think you can scare me with your intimidation?! Maybe you can scare the rest of these morons, but scaring a Harper, then you have another think coming! GUARD: I don't like you, Harper. The rest of your family is all right, but you are a pain! I am SO looking forward to you being in prison for the rest of your life. I will be your head guard, and make your life as hellish as I can! ERICA: Bring it on, bitch! I have eaten people like you for breakfast! GUARD: I will destroy you, and you will be defeated! BET ON IT! For the first time in a long time, Erica is extremely terrified, the guard is an old enemy of her's! Hillary Jensen! The scene fades! DAN REGENT: Join us again tomorrow, for Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell